MEA's Return
by AtukoTuko
Summary: MEA is back, only in a different show! instead of playing with the hearts of those from YYH she is messing around with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and more!


"Can you actually believe it? I mean, how can there be all those beautiful stars up there when I'm down here ugly as shit!! You know what I mean Boo?" MEA rolled over on her side expecting to see her pet rat Boo but instead she saw Inuyasha. "AH! What are you doing here!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped back. "Chill Em! I just want to introduce Miroku to you!" Inuyasha Yelled at her, "Plus! You aren't ugly! You're beau... never mind"  
  
"Don't ever call me Em again! And never call me beautiful! You don't have the right to say that! Sesshy does!" she yelled back, "oh yea! Never sneak up on me again! You know what happened last time!" Miroku stepped out from behind Inuyasha. MEA calmed down a little bit and said "Who's your friend Inuyasha?"  
  
"This is Miroku. Miroku, this is Em..." MEA gave him a scowl. "Eay! Yea this is Emeay!" MEA grinned  
  
"What happened last time?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha banged his head against the tree MEA was leaning against before. "Long story huh?"  
  
"Well, I was staring at the stars like I was a few minutes ago when he snuck up on me to introduce Kagome, but when I saw him I was in my demon form and tried to kill him because I thought he was Naraku. But thank god he had the Tetsusaiga and he gave me this!" She pulled her left pant leg up. Miroku's eyes opened wide but then he saw a huge scar on her knee. "And now it hurts like hell when I walk!" MEA started to yell again.  
  
Inuyasha looked embarrassed. He whispered "go!" to Boo. She started running and picked up MEA with her tail.  
  
"Boo! Put me down right now! UGH! I'm warning you! Miroku help me! AAAHH!" When she was far enough away Miroku looked down at the ground and said calmly "She's beautiful." There was a pause. Then he looked up and yelled "Why didn't you introduce me to her earlier! We could have so much fun! Did you see the way she looked into my eyes! Oh, is she single?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed, "She's not single! But I could tell she liked you! Her boyfriend is Sesshoumaru so you don't have a chance!"  
  
"That sucks!" Miroku said disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, It does for you!" Inuyasha said. He gave out a whistle then yelled "Shippo!" Shippo ran over to them.  
"Yes sir!" Shippo said saluting Inuyasha, "Did you pull the 'pet capture owner' prank thing again?" Inuyasha nodded. "Would you like me to take Miroku to the female owner so he can save slash retrieve her sir?" Inuyasha nodded again. Shippo stopped saluting and said in a more playful voice, "Come on Miroku! I've got a lot to teach you about how to save her!" He grabbed Miroku's hand and started walking Miroku jerked away. They kept walking and Shippo kept talking about how to pick MEA up and how to save her and crap like that. All of a sudden they saw Sesshomaru walking up the hill they were on. They saw MEA in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck. She was asleep with her head on his shoulder. He laid her down in the shade of the tree, it was almost morning, and whispered in her ear "sweet dreams, my love!" and kissed her on the cheek. He walked over to Inuyasha and punched him. "What the heck! Why'd you do that to her again? You Idiot!"  
Inuyasha punched him back. They started fighting. "Miroku needed to talk to me alone! You're such a jerk! She can have other guy friends besides you! Just because you're her Boyfriend doesn't mean that you can control her!" they stopped. Inuyasha was panting hard. "let's get out of here. She needs to rest." Miroku and Sesshoumaru nodded. They walked away.  
  
When MEA finally woke up she didn't know where she was, 'huh? Where am I? Oh! That Sesshoumaru' She thought, then giggled. "Hi, I'm Koga. Take my hand, you'll be safe with me. Ooh! You've got some bad wounds. I'll take care of you don't worry." Koga said in a soft voice. 'oh no! I'm in my demon form! Sesshoumaru!!! Ugh!' MEA thought, then fell asleep in Koga's arms. When she woke up, she was in the den of the wolf demon tribe. 'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now.' She thought as she rolled on her side.  
  
"Why did MEA decide she loves Sesshomaru any ways?" Miroku asked as they were walking up the hill where they left MEA the night before. "He's so cold hearted!"  
"UGH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BRING UP MY STUPID BROTHER WHEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MEA!" Inuyasha yelled. He sighed "When MEA was in her human form Naraku started fighting with her. She was doing pretty good but not good enough. Naraku took one swing at her with HER sword, the tetshega, and killed her. Naraku ran off leaving the tetshega behind with MEA's dead body. Sesshomaru saw her sword and revived her. He asked her to fight with him so he could see the power of her sword. She defeated him and then kissed him. He instantly fell in love with her. I just can't see why he fell in love with her! I thought he hated humans! Even though MEA isn't a human, but since she was in her Human form Sesshomaru couldn't have guessed she was a half demon!" Inuyasha explained.  
  
"That's because she can make any man or Demon fall in love with her. I'm her sister Emiliana. We're both Wolf demons. We don't live with the other wolf Demon tribes because our father wants us to marry them, and if we live with them, we're family and that wouldn't work for marriage!" Emiliana said peacefully, "But any ways, MEA's got a sacred Jewel shard in her heart and whoever she kisses falls in love with her. Right Inuyasha" Inuyasha blushed. "Inuyasha was one of her well 'victim's' I guess!"  
"Then why do I love her?" Miroku asked really confused.  
  
"Because you love every woman you see Miroku!" Emiliana said as she turned to Inuyasha, "I dated him and didn't realize he was cheating on me for three months! I didn't care. I waited another month and got fed up with it and so I dumped him. Remember that Miroku?" Miroku nodded. They got to the top of the hill and didn't see MEA.  
  
"The scent of Wolves is all over this place. Do you think Koga kidnapped her? But, I remember Sesshomaru loves MEA in her demon form and he turned her into her wolf form, I could just be smelling that. We have to go check The Wolf demon den!"  
Emiliana disagreed, "We have to let MEA deal with this herself! She is capable of doing it! I know you care about her Inuyasha but she can make it!"  
  
MEA yawned and saw other wolf demon's mending to her wounds. Koga was carefully watching them to make sure they didn't hurt her. "Hey what are you doing to me!" MEA pulled her arms away from them. "I can heal my own cuts and bruises!" she said while rubbing her arm. "Ouch!" she started crying, "Please help me! My rat dragged me from the tree on the hill all the way home and my boy... uh... I mean friend carried me back to the tree!" she wiped her tears "please Koga..." Koga leaned down next to her. MEA kissed him. He told her to get some rest, so she did. Well... that's what she wanted them to think. She was listening to their conversations. "A wolf mates for life, MEA's mine." Koga said as he put ice in a bag for MEA's shoulder. He set it aside. "I wish I could see her fight," he said as he looked over at her sword.  
  
"What about that Kagome Chick? You said that to her too! But that stupid Inutrasha came along and saved, I mean stole her away from you!" Ginta said "She can't even see the jewel shards! What good is she!!!" Ginta saw Koga staring at MEA. He could tell something was going on with him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
AtukoTuko: I hope you like it! Please Review because well...I want to know what you think!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Is this true Em?  
  
AtukoTuko: *nervously* uhhh..no! I would never cheat on you Sesshy! Heh heh! * laughs nervously *  
  
Both: Review! 


End file.
